


Duty Ready (#236 Current)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don needs to be touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Ready (#236 Current)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: The Fifth Man

Don wasn't in charge here. He didn't want to be. He unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as possible. His fingers had a slight tremor. He drew down his jeans and shorts and kicked them aside.

Naked, his stood in the room, his gaze on the floor, but he could feel eyes on him.

He was shivering only half with cold when David slid out of the shadows.

Don tilted his head giving David his throat. David stroked his fingers along it as he pressed himself, still dressed, along Don's back. His fingers slid down across Don's chest and down his belly. They bypassed the scar still fresh and pink and settled on Don's hip.

“You don't get to nearly die on us.” David suddenly growled into his ear.

Don nodded. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to be touched, to feel. He knew David could do that, touch him slowly, take hours, drive him right out of his mind.

David started drawing a tiny circle with one finger on his hip. It was on just the right nerve. Like an electrical current it shot through Don's body. His knees became weak, his cock arched against his belly and the air caught in his chest.

David wrapped an arm around him keeping him standing but not stopping that tiny touch.

Don squeezed his eyes shut. David dipped in pressing his tongue behind Don's ear.

A second current collided with the first. Don let loose the first whimper of what he knew would be many.

“Don't worry,” David whispered. “I'm going to touch every square inch of you tonight. I'm going to check every nerve and muscle and vein. I'm going to test your body better than any doctor ever will 'cause you're not fit for duty until I say so.”


End file.
